A Big Sword
by Kat Winter
Summary: Alistair, Morrigan and Zevran are traveling with Kira My usland  Tell me what you think.


"Hmmm, it's dark out."  
>"Oh is the manly templar afraid of the dark now?"<br>"Shut up! I was only making a comment on the, er, darkness... well the moons wanning tonight!"  
>"Both of you should shut up."<br>"I second that."  
>"Your only kissing my ass, Zevran." The assassin smiled, he looked nearly feline, I frowned it was that smile that tricked me into letting him accompany Alistair, Morrigan and I.<br>"How can I resist when it is such a nice-"  
>"Don't go there elf." Alistair growled, the tips of his ears growing pink in what light the cresent moon provided. Morrigan snickered and set out along the path to Redcliffe once again. I quickly jogged to catch up to her. Since Morrigan an I had started traveling together we had grown much closer, about as close as one could get to an illegal mage who had lived in the Koncari Wilds her whole life, not to mention she ignored the fact a templar was in love with me. Alistair and Morrigan didn't like each other... at all, it was true but they put up fairly well for having so much bad blood, so to speak, between the mages and templars for years, even if Morrigan was raised by her mother, Flemeth, in the Wilds.<br>"Ah-Ha! Feeling protective are we?" Zevran laughed haughtily. Alistair turned a rather adorable shade of crimson.  
>"Sh-shut up..." He muttered. "I'll run my sword through you if you flirt with her one more time."<br>"Oh really? A rather threatening message you are trying to send, my good man, but alas those threats only scare children." Zevren grinned devilishly.  
>"This is going to get interesting," Morrigan remarked. I nodded, antics like this occasionally occured when we traveled as such. Zevran would tease Alistair, or Morrigan would tease him... being raised in the Chantry there were many things to pick on him about. I snickered, Alistair was so gullible, like putty in one's hands when it came to taunts and teases... but it added to his charm.<br>"Consider yourself a child then," Alistair smiled, seemingly happy with his somewhat-clever remark. The Antivan smiled and tossed his golden locks out of his face. Oh yes, thing were certainly going to get interesting. I nudged Morrigan and began collecting sticks to make a fire.  
>"I have not been a child in awhile," Zevran replied casually, leaning up against a tree and idly picking dirt out of his nails with his dagger's tip. "The last memory I have of being a child was the Antivan whore-house in which I lived, ahhh the smell of fine Antivan leather I do remember. And yet then I was only a child, and I still have seen more action then you, dear Chantry-boy,"<br>By now Morrigan and I had set up a small fire and huddled around it for warmth against the cold Ferelden air. Alistair turned a bright shade of scaret, Morrigan chuckled, "it is funny because... what the elf says is true." She smiled evily at me. I blushed, it wasn't my fault Alistair was... scared.  
>"Yeah well... Er... I have a big sword," Alistair frowned.<br>"I do hope you are talking about your blade, Alistair." Zevran giggled, at this brilliant comment even Morrigan turned a little rosie. Alistair stared wide eyed for a few moments... that turned into minutes. Zevran pushed himself off of the pine he had been lounging against, seeming satisfied at Alistair's expression. "Well! That was fun!" He smiled and pulled a few loaves of bread out of the pack we exchanged turns carrying. Tossing one to me I split the end off and gave half to Morrigan.  
>"You have out-done yourself this time." I muttered to him, he looked up from his bread and smiled before tucking back into it again. Alistair seemed to come back to reality and sat down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder, "the cheese is in the front pocket."<br>"Thanks," he grunted.  
>"Do not worry Alistair! One day you will have your time to shine." Zevran giggled boyishly again.<br>"Shut up," Alistair muttered pulling a hunk of Orlais cheddar out of the bag and unwrapping the paper surrounding it.  
>"Don't worry Alistair, you didn't take your vows correct? You will get your chance, perhaps even with our lovely Warden here."<br>"La la la la la, not listening!"


End file.
